2dolor dolor y más dolor
by Shundoku
Summary: Hola


**Narra ?**

**?:oohhh poderoso Shundoku porque me has hecho esto?**

**porque tengo que ser sólo la escoria a la que el héroe tiene que pisotear?**

**porque al traerme ñame dejaste mi corazón si yo no se amar? **

**Porque me has separado de Cristal?**

**RECUERDO**

**Cristal:eh? Dax eres tu?**

**Dax:jeje si soy yo Cristal**

**Cristal:Que haces aquí? Hoy mano tenemos una cita verdad?**

**Dax:no tontita yo e venido a decirte algo *sonrojado***

**Cristal:decirme algo?**

**Dax:bueno más bien a pedirte algo *dije aún más sonrojado***

**Cristal:bueno que es :D**

**Dax:pues en cuanto te vi supe que quería estar contigo toda mi vida y e estado pensando mucho estos días y *se inclina***

**¿te casarías con migo?**

**Cristal:siiiiiiiiiiiiiii claro que si **

**-esa noche-**

**?:hola Dax **

**Dax:quien coño eres**

**?:soy Shundoku **

**Dax:Shundoku?**

**Shundoku:asi es,soy el creador del agua que bebés de la tierra que respiras,del fuego al que temes y del aire que respiras**

**Dax:eres un tipo de dios?**

**Shundoku:mitad dios mitad demonio protejo el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal**

**Dax:y que deseas de mi?**

**Shundoku:que a cambio de que te obsequie la vida me regreses un favor**

**Dax:ante mi creador y creador de mi mundo lo que sea **

**Shundoku:seguro?**

**Dax:claro!**

**Shundoku:muy bien necesito enviarte a otra dimensión donde empezaras a cumplir 7 tareas que te daré haya **

**Dax:mmmm claro solo empacare y le diré a...**

**Shundoku:cristal no vendrá y tu no empacaras**

**Dax:QUE!**

**Shundoku:te as ofrecido a cumplir**

**Dax:pero nunca pensé que fuera eso**

**Shundoku:...no es mi intención hacerte esto pero has vivido mucho tiempo en la luz incluso has visto el sol más tiempo que otros ahora te toca enfrentar la noche.**

**Dax:estas consciente de que esto solo es dolor dolor y más dolor para mi?**

**Shundoku:estoy consciente y lamento esto pero no te puedo esperar más CONTROL DEL CAOS**

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

**Dax:En fin ya voy por la sexta tarea y luego podré volver con cristal**

***Shundoku aparece derepente***

**Shundoku:de hecho ya has completado la sexta tarea ahora te voy a encargar la última **

**Dax:adelante dime mientras más rápido mejor**

**Shundoku:tu misión es averiguar a quien ama sonic y capturar a esa persona**

**Dax:como lo hago**

**Shundoku:con tus poderes de metamorfo transformate en miles prower y averigua a quien le pertenece el corazón de sonic**

**Dax:entonces por eso me pediste capturar a miles "tails" prower?**

**Shundoku:exacto suerte en tu misión *desaparece tras una nube de humo***

**Dax:pero si no necesito convertirme en shadow para q lo capture? *se queda pensativo***

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN UPPER CITY**

**Narra Sonic**

**Sonic:vaya ese tipo a sido un contrincante duro mmmmmm quien será me pregunto si esta involucrado con la desaparición de tails...**

**Blaze:hola sonic no esperaba verte por aqui**

**Sonic:que...ah hola blaze digo lo mismo que haces aquí?**

**Blaze:encontré una forma de ir a un parque de atracciones y al mismo tiempo cuidar las sol esmeralds **

**Sonic:vaya que interesante...ahora que lo dices necesito relajarse te molesta si te acompaño?**

**Blaze:claro que no sonic ^_^**

**Sonic:excelente pues que estamos esperando**

**Blaze:ammmmm...a amy?**

**Sonic:A AMY?!**

**Blaze:si amy a estado conmigo todo el día justo se acaba de meter a un salón de belleza**

**Sonic:mmmmm que suerte se tarda como una hora en un salón de belleza**

**Blaze:como que que suerte tengo que esperar a Amy por una hora!**

**Sonic:nunca dije que fuera buena suerte para ti**

**Blaze:mmmmmm bueno que quieres hacer mientras esperamos?**

**Sonic:(mmmmm no creo que quiera hacer eso así que lo descarto)no lo se Blaze **

**Blaze:bueno yo tengo una idea que tal si**

**Amy:SONIKUUUUUU!*abraza muy fuerte a Sonic***

**Sonic:aaaaaa Amy pensé que estabas en el salón de belleza**

**Amy:de repente oí tu voz y me salí corriendo deahí**

**Sonic:(que mala pata)mmmmmmm que bien amy pero... Te puedo pedir un favor?**

**Amy:lo que sea sonic**

**Sonic:podrías dejar de Abrazarme tan fuerte?**

**Amy:claro *suelta sonic***

**Blaze bueno ya que estamos todos por que no nos vamos de una vez al parque de diversiones **

**Sonic y Amy:me parece bien**

***fueron caminando al parque de diversiones***

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2 **

**EL ROMANCE SONAZE EN EL CAP 3 **


End file.
